


Memories

by Slender_Knight132



Series: Something I Can't Ignore [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Crying, Death, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, Killing, Last Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Pain, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sad, Sad Ending, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slender_Knight132/pseuds/Slender_Knight132
Summary: Why wasn't the infamous radio demon smiling anymore..? What could have made the smiling sinner lose his charm..?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Something I Can't Ignore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551460
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	1. That Feeling I Once Had

If there was anything Alastor wouldn't want to forget, it was his and Husker's commitment.

The commitment to forever stay together in the afterlife, that's how it would be. Sure, Hell itself wasn't the greatest place for someone to settle down at, but they weren't gonna complain. At the moment, they simply needed each other to get through its never-ending blazing torture of chaos...

...

The radio demon made his usual rounds of the hotel, though he was distracted in his thoughts to be checking the perimeter if anything. He softly chuckled at one fond memory, when he and his darling wildcard were slightly tipsy and had one of the most embarrassing yet amazing confessions that came from the two. Well, confession is a strong word... Yet Alastor seems to interpret it that way.

Alastor began to rewind the memory... Back when it was all fine and dandy before it grew into something even more...

...

_Alastor had a high alcohol tolerance and Husk knew that for a fact. There were times that the gambling addict tried (and miserably fail, much to Alastor's amusement) at getting the radio demon even a bit buzzed. He figured it is best to use this little endurance as an advantage and try making new drinks Husker's always experimenting with. Often asking the smiling sinner and Alastor would give his opinion on it, then what was supposed to be just a simple taste test, turned into taking shots left and right._

_Alastor wouldn't admit it to Husker but after the twentieth or something shots later, the side of his vision began to blur, signaling the start of being intoxicated. Yet somehow, the demon cannibal is pulling up his usual charming smile while attempting to hide any signs of his tipsy attitude. Despite that though, despite Husk being in a drunk state himself, the winged cat demon knew when Alastor was putting a facade to show his dominance. The bastard's prideful nature made it reading the deer demon much easier... Husk couldn't help but find it intriguing..._

_Husker had patience, sure, but his short temper can make it difficult to keep that up for long, the alcoholic's apathetic nature being the one thing he can always make a successful effort. Even if Alastor makes his damn heart flutter like one of those old lovestruck cartoon cliches. However, at this moment, the more swinging of his cheap booze increased, his efforts to hide his true feelings began to dwindle. The winged cat demon can't help it though, it was one of his sentences to live with since his falling, to always wear his heart up his sleeve..._

_Alastor was taking another shot, though his eyes would shift to radio dials while sounds of static can be picked up by Husk's sensitive hearing. The war vet didn't know what came over him, but Husk simply stopped his associate from finishing that glass. Now Alastor could feel himself freezing at the touch, it wasn't necessarily triggering the deer demon to say, though it felt off. While Alastor's coat was off his person and simply laid on the bar counter, that meant that Husk's paw was gently placed upon his arm that contained the beverage. The smiling sinner took a long note on how soft his companion's fur was, his red piercing eyes taking a glance at Husk's golden orbs. Oh, how it reminded the cannibal those beautiful memories of home when the sun rose above the horizon, it's golden bristle painted the skies in cool hues pleasing to the eye, contrasting the two so marvelously. Alastor took a glance down when his mind began to file on how Husk's lips looked so... kissable..._

_What was he thinking?_

_His dear Husker was speaking to him, no doubt in a drunken manner where he slurred his words as well as stumbling a few, although it was muffled as if Alastor was losing his hearing. Something was compelling inside his very being, his possessive nature... The energy of having to claim something that should be rightfully his was radiating powerfully. Slowly, but surely, the red-headed sinner moved his free hand over to Husker's arm that held his own, gently stroking it and having a real feel of its texture. Though he can immediately sense his darling kitten flinching at the touch, the war veteran's paranoia most likely overtaking his instincts as his wings began to shift and rose as if ready to take off if necessary._

_Alastor placed his drink on the counter and instead held onto Husk's, which were digging their way into the counter as if the smiling charmer was attempting to comfort and ease the gambler's spiking anxiety. It took some time but his associate began to slowly relax, sooner or later Husk began to purr very quietly was Al's hand that was once stroking his alcoholic's arm extended to behind his ear. Alastor can feel his smile widen out of pure interest._

_Husk tail began to sway... While his purring continued... The winged cat demon was enjoying the petting more than he'd like to admit, but being intoxicated out of his damn mind, he really didn't give a fuck..._

_The petting and stroking continued for a while now, the reasoning is that Alastor was contemplating a bold yet risky move on his end. At the moment, however, it seemed the consequences didn't matter as he stopped the petting. The alcoholic gambler noticing this and simply opened his golden eyes that held pure confusion and (what Alastor hoped) longing. The radio demon simply cupped Husk's face into his hand, before leaving another minute behind, he pulled Husker slightly over the bar as he met him halfway into a lip lock._

_Husk wasn't certain on how to respond, mostly because he's in midst processing on what's going on and his reaction not being up to speed. Although his wings relaxed as his eyes simply lazily shut as if it were second nature, letting's Alastor cupping his face as he simply leaned into the kiss more._

_Alastor and Husk both knew what they were doing yet weren't certain on the why, but it seemed simple as it was._

_Alastor always found the wild-card one of a kind..._

_Husk found the smiling bastard charming and undeniably irresistible..._

_Alastor wasn't certain if it was Husker's apathetic appearance, his secrecy of actually caring for others well being, or he enjoyed the cat demon's presence..._

_Husk wasn't sure if it had to do with Alastor's charismatic personality, his singing (or in general, his dazzling voice), or the sheer fact of his mysterious background..._

_Either way, it just felt right..._

_They weren't regretting it one bit..._

_They both knew the feeling was too compelling to ignore any longer..._


	2. Forever Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS DETAILS OF VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLY DISTURBING SCENERY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Alastor snapped from his apparent reminiscing, finding himself in front of the front desk/bar of the establishment.

The layer of dust that was piling on top of the counter was visible for the naked eye to see, it felt empty and devoid of its purpose.

It felt useless without its barkeep to maintain it...

Alastor slowly traced a finger across the countertop, dust piling, and staining it as it creates a smooth and straight line. Alastor refused for anyone to even dare touch the drinking establishment, not even a light cleaning by the darling Niffty, but the cyclops didn't ignore nor deny the radio demon's request and simply passed by it whenever she had a cleaning spree. Alastor can sort of feel a bit relieved that everything will remain the same as it was before Husk left his post.

Although the pain remains in his undead heart whenever he would glance in the abandoned bar's direction.

It was a struggle to keep up his devilish grin whenever someone mentioned his wildcard's name.

Soon his inner anger and loss would cause him to be on a murderous spree.

Dooming his chances to even be redeemed.

Alastor didn't want to be torturing and massacring any hellians if his darling kitten won't be here to bear witness it. It's pointless to start arguments if none of the poor souls won't come up with snappy and drunken comebacks in return to his rant like Husker. Most of Hell's inhabitants will bear the same reaction of fear and endless pleading for life as opposed to Husk's apathetic attitude.

Nothing could be the same... It frustrated Al...

Alastor can feel a low rumble in his throat that was building up to be a snarl, his antlers slowly sharpening at his clawing anger that was threatening to unleash all chaos and destruction. His grin tightening as if it's being forcefully pulled on to keep that dastardly smile from faltering even a second. Alastor slowly makes his way out of the hotel and into the deserted city street, simply tilting his head upward at the sky as the sky darkens.

Then he hears a mocking laugh in the back of his mind...

He taps on his mic as static emits from him, humming a soft tune that he recalls Husk's always enjoyed in his early youth to drown out the unneeded irritation.

"I dedicate this broadcast to you, my wildcard..." Alastor announced as he watches a bright light shining across Hell's bloody sky, winged creatures spurring out from said light.

...

_"You fucking shithead! Can't you see or are you blind as sh*t!?" Husk roared to the radio demon, snarling as a fit of laughter was his answer. "My dear Husker, you worry simply too much! It's no fun to simply have mercy on the game when it's more delighting to partake in the more violent approach..." Alastor retorted to the winged cat demon, while he did think Husk didn't have to hover over his shoulder (figuratively), he thought it was endearing to see the old veteran was caring about his wellbeing. Besides, he enjoyed the reaction Husker would have when Al comes close to being in harm's way._

_"I ain't going to care for your ass if you so much have a broken limb..." Husk chided while keeping the angels at bay, quickly dodging and maneuvering around to grab their spear, taking this advantage to pierce it through its head. The blood quickly splatting out and staining his claws/paws, even a bit on his cheek as he dumped the body over the floor. Seeing the deer demon watching him with a softer smile and starstruck eyes, "Keep your eyes off me, bastard..." Husk simply called out as he briskly lunged the used spear towards the side of Alastor to which punctured through the skull of the approaching exterminator._

_Alastor simply chuckled as he leaned against his mic, snapping his fingers to which tentacles quickly coiled around a few of the heavenly beings that attempted to stalk behind the alcoholic gambler. "Perhaps you should focus more around you than my state of admiration to you..." Alastor riposte as he waved his hands to quickly crush the angels of above to a nearby building, glancing as the building crumbled on top of them. Husk simply scoffed as he takes a quick scan over the area, hundreds of bodies was amongst them as he simply rubbed his tired eyes._

_Sometimes Husk wondered how Alastor dragged him to play stupid charades like this._

_"You seem tired, my dear..." Alastor cooed in Husk's ear as he had swiftly made his way over to his wildcard, although Husk simply swatted the approaching hand that wanted to rest upon his shoulder. "Don't act like you weren't the reason I had to miss my nap, fucker..." Husk hissed in a low volume as he ignored the hand that began to massage behind his ears although said ears simply lowered in content. "Alright then, would you prefer me to continue this game I have also kindly invited you into..!" Alastor proposed in his usual showman attitude, Husk rolling his eyes in response. "Let's just fucking go back..."_

_Although Husk couldn't exactly go-ahead as Alastor changed his hand to rest upon his hip, hugging him close as the smiling sinner simply nuzzled a top of Husk's head. "Oh, we don't have to rush my kitten! Enjoy the scenery!" Alastor acclaimed as he waved his free arm across the cityscape to show the corpses of their latest kills, feeling proud that he would share this wonderous feat with his wildcard._

_"I much prefer it AFTER the extermination and when I'm rested, asshat..." Husk growled to his lover's praise._

_Alastor simply chuckled as he escorted the winged demon to the hotel, humming a cheery tune as his mic begins to play an old song from Husk's time of lively hood. Husk normally would've told Al to shut the damn thing off, but he actually enjoys the song more than he likes to admit so he simply lets the song play out it's slow yet lively beat._

_Although his ear twitches as suddenly his iris shrank, shaking as time slows._

_Swiftly pulling himself from Al's grip as he uses his wing to shield himself and the deer demon, positioning himself directly behind Alastor._

_Alastor turned his head towards the gambler as blood suddenly stained him over his coat as his eyes widen while his smile simply sharpen. Seeing a spear belonging to those from above, pierce cleanly through the red wings that matched with the blood staining the wound, and puncturing through Husk's lower abdomen._

_Labored breathing acted by the cat demon as he slowly falls to his knees and onto his side, the heavenly weapon began to increase the pain and damage as the wound slowly glowed into that of soft light. Following along the blood and wound as if tracing his veins. Alastor suddenly let out a loud roared as he catches sight of the culprit, an injured angel who's ever grinning smiling mask mocked him. It stood there simply watching, knowing there was no chance of escaping but simply to instead gloat._

_Alastor can feel his demon form manifest as quickly as one can snap their fingers, his eyes slowly becoming pools of black tar as some ooze down his cheek, his smile enlarging as the corners of his mouth began to tear and stretch to show rows of massive blade-like teeth, his body stretched and becoming withered with decay as his skin begin to meet against the bones, giving him a very slender like appearance as his horns grew in length, twists and sharpen points manifesting. His upper buddy becoming a bit bulkier despite his thinning build, bones protruding through his shoulders as his skin became more of ash grey while his legs twist and bend to that of an actual deer completed with hooves. Black tentacles cling and attach to his lower arms and hands along with his legs, giving his limbs a more elongated stretch._

_An audible click was heard as his tone became deeper, demonic, and devoid of his usual radio filter. " **YoU dARe tO HarM wHaT Is MiNE ThEn YOu WIll PEriSh!** " Alastor let out a sickening combination of a shriek and a howl that rattled the near buildings weak windows and the ground shook, immediately pinning the heavenly being down to the ground although it wasn't struggling nor crying for mercy, but instead stare back into the empty eyes to which belonged to the infamous radio demon. This further fueled Alastor's fury and raises his long and gnarly claws to prepare to hack the angel that harmed his beloved._

_Although what he heard was something that honestly threw off the demon that his anger suddenly was replaced to confusion and unease._

_The being beneath him was giving a soft yet audible chuckle, to which began to grow in volume to a cackle, and soon the laughter echoed across the neighborhood to send a shiver down your spine. Alastor was beyond confused but at the light of moment took this action as an offense, a sort of mockery to him, knowing that this being of holiness gave no sheer fuck for what crime they committed. Instead, they took great pride and victory of their action with no remorse within their very being._

_In just one quick swipe which began to claws and slashing left and right, the grotesque manner to equal the measure of Alastor's rage._

_Breathing heavily as he slowly began to shift to his tame form, standing to his feet and giving a quick look over of the mutilated corpse beneath him. Although his attention quickly snapped and his full focus was his Husk, quickly making way as he gave to his buckling knees next to his darling wildcard who's breathing are soft and shallow as his golden honey eyes were now that of a dull and faded greyish caramel. Carefully pulling Husk's head to his lap as his smile was beginning to falter, struggling to keep pinned up. Tears forming as it blurred his vision, blinking to let them fall and mark his face._

_Gently runs a hand through Husk's fur while the golden glow that accompanied his wounds was slowly taking forms of cracks over his body as if he were broken. The angelic weapon was taking effect and there is no way to reverse or heal its damage, so it was best to let it run its slow and agonizing course than to fight it..._

_"I... Never expected to see you this f*cking bummed out..." Husk quietly commented on Alastor's disarray state, his voice having no snarkiness or sarcasm to it but a genuine concern tone._

_"Husker darling... I... I don't seem to understand... H-How can you let yourself..." Alastor questioned and stuttering over his words as tears continue to stream and let the tears fall onto the gambler's bloodied fur. He couldn't think of the right words to say, in fact, he lost the ability to think and speak._

_"And I... Thought I've known you long enough... Yet you still surprise me..." Husk chuckled weakly as the sound of exhaustion overlay it, "For once you actually shut up..."_

_"You seem to take this too lightly, my dear..."_

_"To be fair, this ain't my first time being in a situation like this..."_

_"Yes... And I hoped it never had to repeat itself..." Alastor replied as he was referencing to Husk's death, while he wasn't alive to bear witness it himself, Husk once mental breakdown revealed the nature and cause of his apparent suicide._

_Husk breathing was now that above a whisper as the glowing pattern soon reach his neck._

_Knowing this is his ending, he put almost all his strength and effort to reach towards the hat that has fallen off of him just to his side, pulling out a dog tag that bears his own two from the war and also a ring that Alastor has proposed to him several months back. Clutching it in his claws as he brought it to where Alastor's other hand (which wore the other ring) lay on his stomach just near the wound, giving a soft but reassuring smile to Alastor to which the deer demon soon let down his own facade._

_"Thanks, Al... For... Everything..."_

_Al quickly took hold of the gambler's claw that held the necklace._

_The (not so) smiling sinner gently planted a long and yet passionate kiss atop the winged demon's forehead, watching as Husk smile stayed as he closed his eyes._

_" **Je t'aime...** " Alastor softly whispered as Husk took his final breath as the glow soon brighten to near blindness. Once the scolding light dimmed to nothing, Alastor was soon met with loneliness as Husk no longer exists in his arms._

_Alastor tightens his grip to still feel the dog tag along with the ring in his clutches, tears cascading as he let out a loud shriek full of pain and mourning, his hands covering his eyes as his holler reached almost several miles from where he was across the city. The clock striking loudly to mark the end of the extermination, hearing in the distance the fireworks that the princess has cast._

...

A year has passed since then... Alastor was no longer the same.

While the mannerism and his dark humor remained, the hotel crew knew it was forced and a mask to hide his scars of what he lost that day. The breaking of his heart couldn't be repaired if he could no longer have his darling Husk with him any longer. The atmosphere felt still and stiff since Husk's death, Alastor "requested" to her highness for no one to even be near the bar or to so much touch what lays with it. Charlie couldn't deny an obvious grieving man's wish as she enforces the rule out to everyone.

Months pass by like a stream as the vacant bar laid dormant, to never be used again.

Alastor can still hear the cackle that befalls upon him when he pinned heaven's winged vulture, it haunted him but deny any assistance or would never acknowledge it. The deer demon stopped drinking altogether as his impulses grew, more murderous, and blood coated broadcasts increased throughout the airwaves, each more grotesque and gnarly than the last.

This one was no different, although this sign off would forever be engraved to the sinners around.

Alastor murdering the angelic beings was obviously a sort of empty revenge knowing that no matter how many winged beasts he killed, Husk won't be returning.

...

Alastor laid on the floor as multiple spears of angels have pierced through him, his devilish smile plastered onto his face as blood seemed to pour out of his closed teeth, the mic broken by his side as it gave off an almost inaudible static before silence overcame it soon after.

In his hand, that accompanied his ring, held Husk's dog tags that also had the gambler's ring attached.

_He never wanted to let him go, he'd never wanted to lose the one person he can feel this sensation again... He lost it once..._

_He promised to stay by his side... He refuses to break it again..._

**_I'm forever here my love... I'm not leaving you again..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not lying when I say this, it's basically 2 in the morning over here because I refused to sleep when I had a momentum going that I would have surely lost by morning. I sat on my desk for what felt like a near 5 hours since 10-11 PM, my neck hurts but it was so worth the pain. I apologize for being on a hiatus, school has kept me locked away, creativity/writer's block has hit me like a freight truck and I was close to giving up. Although I finally pull through today and one nighted the last chapter, I'm proud of this and I do hope y'all enjoyed it. 
> 
> All kudos, comments, and love is always appreciated!


End file.
